HPCR33
My Big Sister Is Here! Together At Last! (私のお姉さまはここにあります！一緒に最後に！''Watashi no onē-sama wa koko ni arimasu! Issho ni saigo ni!) is the thirty-third episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 82nd episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the reunion of Hanae and Tsubomi. Plot Hanae is so happy that her older sister, Tsubomi, had finally returned. After getting rid of Lady Sabakuno Namida for now, Tsubomi explains everything: when her friends were banished, she felt nothing but despair, and so Lady Sabakuno Namida took advantage of her despair and turned her into Hotaru. However, Tsubomi had gained a fear of the dark, due to remembering her time as Hotaru. Can the Cures help her? Synopsis The episode begins with Hotaru, surrounded by black flames. But as soon as the flames had formed a circle around Hotaru, the flames turned orange. She said that the flames surrounding her were flames filled with love. Hotaru said that she understood the true meaning of love, and thanked Cure Rose for teaching her. She shouted that Cure Blossom is now free, and there was a sudden flash of light, and Hotaru absorbed all of the light. She opened her eyes, which had turned pink again. Her body began to glow, and Kaoruko said that Cure Blossom truly was free, because Hotaru recited her introduction, and introduced herself as Cure Blossom. Everyone was shocked, and Cure Blossom looked at Cure Rose - and hugged her. She apologised for not being with Cure Rose for the first part of her life, but she promised to be there for the rest. Cure Rose said that Cure Blossom was always there, she was just whispering in Cure Rose's mind. Cure Blossom pulled away, and said that she didn't have much time to be as a Pretty Cure - she only had five minutes. Cure Blossom performed "Blossom Shower" to knock Lady Sabakuno Namida away. The Cures then performed "Magical Storm", and got rid of Lady Sabakuno Namida for now. The Cures then reverted back into their civilian forms, and they all went to the Taiyo Garden. Tsubomi apologised to everyone being evil, but Erika said that Tsubomi didn't have a choice, because she was brainwashed. Tsubomi still apologised, but Kaoruko said that the past was in the past, and said everything was alright now. Ayano asked how Lady Sabakuno Namida managed to turn Tsubomi into Hotaru, so Tsubomi, although surprised, decided to explain. She said that when Erika, Itsuki and Yuri were banished, she despaired greatly. Lady Sabakuno Namida must have decided to not banish Tsubomi, and took advantage of her despair to turn her into Hotaru. Hanae asked if Tsubomi would like to live with her, and Tsubomi agreed. Hinata hugged Tsubomi, and said her catchphrase. This made everyone laugh. Meanwhile, Lady Sabakuno Namida was furious, and Hajar and Marudeva realised what happened. When they decided to ask her to try and make people's Heart Flowers into Desertrians, they found out that Lady Sabakuno Namida was gone! Nobody knew where she had gone... That night, Tsubomi seemed to be having a nightmare. She tried to run away from the silhouette of Lady Sabakuno Namida, but she woke up in a fright. Chypre flew in and asked if Tsubomi was alright, but Tsubomi tearfully hugged Chypre, saying that she was afraid. The next day, when Hanae was going for a run, Chypre told her that Tsubomi appeared to be afraid of the dark, and Tsubomi surprised Hanae and Chypre by suddenly appearing behind them. Tsubomi said that she was afraid of the dark because she remembered her time as Hotaru. She was also afraid that she would turn back into Hotaru. Hanae said that Hotaru is never coming back, but Tsubomi will stay forever. Tsubomi thanked Hanae, but suddenly, Lady Sabakuno Namida said that she found Hotaru. Tsubomi seemed scared, but Hanae transformed and began to fight Lady Sabakuno Namida. The other Cures arrived and helped her, but Tsubomi pulled out a perfume - a Heart Perfume. She then shouted that she was no longer Hotaru, but Hanasaki Tsubomi. She then transformed into Cure Blossom and helped the Cures fight Lady Sabakuno Namida. They then performed "Magical Storm", but Lady Sabakuno Namida resisted it. She said that her power at its strongest was yet to come, and she disappeared. Afterwards, the Cures had reverted back into their civilian forms, and Tsubomi asked if she could be forgiven of her sins. Hanae, Ayano, Hinata, Rina and Minako all looked at each other, and Hanae said that she was already forgiven. Tsubomi smiled, and thanked them, and said that she will do her best to be a good teammate. Major Events * Tsubomi transforms into Cure Blossom once again. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Lady Sabakuno Namida * Hajar * Marudeva Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom Trivia Gallery Mirageblossom2.png|Cure Blossom hugging Cure Rose 529290_1398202076592_500_281.jpg|Tsubomi surprised at Ayano's question 4674065126_686c29cbc4.jpg|Tsubomi thanking the Cures Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures